Star Wars-Scion of the Great-Excert
by Red-October-1996
Summary: A Bounty Hunter on the run from his past, an Imperial Intelligence Officer left for dead, a Jedi Master seeking balance, an Assassin searching for her sisters, and a Gungan looking for revenge. This is an excerpt from a larger story I'm planing to release in Late December or Early January. This is a test of my new account and is not the finished product.


I don't own Star Wars, I'm just a fan writing this as a test of my new account, this excerpt is from a story I'm writing to improve my skills, I was reading a fanfic that stared Anakin and Padme, it was called Sexual Healing and I thought it was very smutty. This is what I hope is a more child friendly version of a similar setting. I hope this story falls under the sfw chart. If the author of Sexual Healing feels wants me to remove this excerpt, then I will and I will further refine the main story this excerpt is from.

The characters involved in the romance are above the age of twenty-one and the characters have only known each other for a couple of months now and are slowly developing a respect for the other. The main story will be further expanded upon and revised when I find the time for it.

The setting is after a fight with an Inquisitor and the crew of the _Scion of Mandalore_ are recovering. Everyone was injured in the fight, but Captain Dretta Ryde was injured far worse than the others.

This story takes place between the Force Unleashed video games and the Rebels tv show. It is not meant to be seen as Disney Canon or the Legends Canon, it is a fan made story. If you don't like the idea of original characters then do not read this story when it comes out.

Constructive comments only please.

* * *

Jesa couldn't sleep at all. She was upset about what happened to Ryde and her room was roasting thanks to the summer season on Hal Minor 3. She had eventually tossed all of her clothes to the metal flooring except her shirt and boxers and tried to get settled in the cool sheet. She continued to toss and turn, unable to stop thinking about Ryde. Why didn't she know there would be an Inquisitor at the depot? How long was he going to be injured? Was he sleeping okay?

Frustrated, Jesa got up and left the room. She swore to herself that she was only going to check on him.

Jesa quietly crept thru the spacecraft to Ryde's room on the other side. On the way, she passed by Yex's tank and found the elderly Kel Dor floating calmly in the unusual charcoal color gases, reading a datapad on the lowest backlight setting. Yex looked up from her readings and grinned as best she could with a lipless mouth full of fang like teeth, but her silver eyes showed she meant well. Jesa still found it hard to look at the alien when she wasn't wearing that mask, but she was trying her best to break through the bigotry she had grown up from. Yex waved to Jesa to approach, which she did after a moment of hesitation.

"I assume you're going to check on Dubyaug, Lt Jesa?" Jesa prayed that the blush on her cheeks couldn't be seen in the low light, "Well…" she began but stopped when the Jedi Master lifted her clawed hand, "Dubyaug will be fine, my young dear, but he could use the comfort right now," Yex pressed a button and lowered the shudders over her tank, "He's dreams drift to his old master."

Jesa felt her heart beat faster as she made her way to Ryde's room. His door was open, letting her see the light from Hal Major stream into the room. "Ryde?" she asked as she looked into the room and what she saw took her breath away. She stepped inside and stared with her mouth a gape.

Ryde was lying on his back, his face turned away from her. The sheet just barely covered his waist, but she could see he was wearing his boxers covered with red heart outlines underneath. He moved and grunted in his sleep, clearly in distress. His twisting body moving the sheet just enough to give Jesa more of a view. She crept closer to the bed.

She felt it was probably a mixture of sympathy and respect for the Zabrak as she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He was in a deep sleep and didn't wake. She took a moment to take him in. He was covered in bandages and breathing slowly with his mouth open because of his broken nose. He was, for a Zabrak, beautiful. No, he was beautiful for himself. She saw him wince when he turned his head and draped his arm across his chest, still asleep. She wondered if he even knew she was in the room. Probably not, she decided, because of his injuries.

Jesa bent over Ryde and placed her hand on his cheek to try to comfort him. Before Jesa could react, Ryde had pulled out his lightsaber and activated the green energy blade and opened his eyes and focused on the intruder but instead found a beautiful Human woman sitting to the side of him in under clothes with his blade mere inches from her throat.

"Jesa? what're y-" Ryde mumbled lowering the lightsaber, still growsy.

"Shhhh…" Jesa said and pressed her slender finger to her lips. She smiled nervously as Ryde deactivated the blade and slowly sat up, "I couldn't sleep and I was worried about you...," Ryde stared down at the two foot long silver tube machine in his lap, he usually kept the lightsaber in his knee length boots to hide it from the Imperials. "I am fine, Jesa," Ryde whispered after a few moments, "I just need some time to recover from the fight."

Jesa nodded and she pulled her knees to her chest, "I know, Ryde, it's just...," she placed a warm hand over his injured one, "I'm scared of losing you." Ryde looked up at her, "You've shown me so many things that I wouldn't of seen if I was still in Imperial Intelligence," she said while trying her best to hide her blush, "You've been the most supportive person I've ever known, my own father didn't even know I was gone till a few weeks ago." Ryde placed a hand on her shoulder, Jesa looked down at it, "Well, I am glad to have met you as well," Ryde leaned forward and hugged Jesa.

Jess took a moment before hugging Ryde back. Ryde leaned away and smiled, "Thank you for your concern for my well being, Jesa," Jesa smiled back before standing to leave, "I'll let you get some rest," she said from the doorway, "See you tomorrow, Ryde." Ryde lay back down and closed his eyes before drifting back to the Wars.

* * *

As mentioned before, this is an excerpt from what will be a larger chapter that I'm planing to release by Early January 2017.

Please comment if you liked this blip of a larger story.


End file.
